


I'm In Heaven

by thisdumbasshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damn dude, Hell Fic, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdumbasshunter/pseuds/thisdumbasshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Alistair</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Heaven

~' _Heaven, I'm in heaven_

_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak_

_And I seem to find the happiness I seek_

_When were out together dancing cheek to cheek'~_

He's standing in the centre of a ballroom.

He's facing an empty stage and sweat trickles slowly down the right side of his forehead.

Once it meets his cheek it mingles with one of his tears and with this second surge of force the liquid quickens to drip onto his once pristine black tux.

The only sounds to be heard are that of his own uneven breaths.

He falls from his rigidly straight stance and stares at the empty floor in front of him.

His knees are tucked to his chest and his arms wrap themselves around him in an attempt of comfort.

The once empty floor now holds the body of a young woman.

She is blonde.

Glassy blue eyes.

A small beauty mark found between her eyebrows.

A long white gown.

A wedding dress.

Blood starts to seep through the white cloth.

A scream breaks the silence, yet her lips do not move.

One hand clutches a bouquet, the other a hand.

A hand that is astoundingly familiar.

And attached to a body clad in a tux matching that of his own.

A tussle of dark brown hair.

A second scream erupts into the room.

Followed by more.

His mother.

His father.

Bobby.

Caleb.

Pastor Jim.

Ellen.

Jo.

Robin.

Cassie.

Lisa.

He stands over the bodies of his intended sister in law and younger brother.

_~'Heaven, I'm in heaven_

_And the cares that hung around me through the week_

_Seem to vanish like a gamblers lucky streak_

_When were out together dancing cheek to cheek'~_

Turning faces him with the afore mentioned cast of people.

Strung up by their necks and dripping crimson on the once pristine wooden dance floor.

Looking down he notices the colour has found its way onto his body.

It's dripping of his hand.

Off his rusted razor blade.

It's halted by a clatter as the blade drops from his hand.

A new man stands beside him.

His smile is wide and ungodly as he rubs his palms together and watches the scene unfold.

The back buffet tables, full with rotting food, start to combust into cold blue and violent red flames.

The bodies towards the back catch first.

The smell is sickeningly familiar and he watches skin bubble and boil.

The screams get louder.

And all Dean can do,

Is smile.


End file.
